Reikai Investigações
by BaroqueMonAmour
Summary: Há séculos o Reikai Investigações se dedica a estudar, documentar e monitorar ocorrências sobrenaturais. Vistos como caridosos por uns e tiranos por outros, o corpo de detetives sob a sua tutela se estende pelos mais inesperados lugares e entre as mais diversas pessoas. Porém, habilidades sobrenaturais e experiências de quase-morte é o que todos possuem em comum.


_Essa fic tem o intuito de ambientar os personagens de YYH nos tempos atuais, mantendo a temática sobrenatural do manga/anime._ _Todos os personagens são mais velhos que na história original, possuindo em torno de 20 a 30 anos._ _Foco em Kurama/Botan, com menções de outros ships populares do fandom_ _e alguns nem tanto_ _. Contém temas para maiores de 18 anos: violência,_ _sexo,_ _uso de drogas e situações de abuso físico e psicológico que podem ser gatilho para algumas pessoas._ _Se esses assuntos possivelmente te ofendem, não leia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I: Yusuke**

Parecia que já fazia horas que ele estava ali flutuando acima do hospital. Ao menos agora ele conseguia ficar de cabeça pra cima e era relativamente mais fácil se movimentar na direção para onde queria ir. Nos primeiros momentos em que se percebeu suspenso no ar, ainda lá no alto da avenida principal, ele não conseguia manter o corpo parado e ficou um tempão girando como que dando cambalhotas no mesmo lugar. Foi como cair de surpresa bem no fundo do mar e não saber qual lado era pra cima, qual era pra baixo e por mais que tentasse se mexer direito, a resistência ao redor de si o deixava frustrado e ainda mais desesperado. Só que ele não estava no mar, não. Ele estava bem no alto, no céu da tarde ensolarada em que tinha resolvido faltar aquela aula chata demais de Anatomofisiologia II. Só queria ter jogado um LoL na Wi-Fi super rápida da _Game Master_ e esquecer o dia de merda que teve até ali, mas no meio do caminho resolveu parar pra dar uma bronca no menino que estava jogando bola quase no meio da rua.

Que droga, bonzinho só se fode.

Daí ele se sentiu mal por ter sido grosso com o menino que não devia ter mais de 4 anos, fez umas palhaçadas pra ele rir, devolveu a bola e mandou ele ir brincar em outro lugar. Mas não é que a besta da criança foi atravessar a avenida pra jogar do outro lado? Certeza que esse daí ia ser burro que nem ele mesmo quando crescesse.

Na verdade ele teve que pensar um tempão pra lembrar o que tinha acontecido exatamente, foi como acordar de uma ressaca monstra e passar o resto do dia com dor de cabeça e tendo flashes súbitos de cenas da bebedeira. Viu lá de cima um amontoado de gente ao redor de um carro vermelho, eventualmente uma ambulância chegando e os socorristas saindo dela apressados, com equipamentos e uma maca. Foi tentando se aproximar porque estava bem longe e nem conseguia enxergar direito, mas quando mexia as pernas para poder andar, virava de cabeça pra baixo; quando mexia os braços para se estabilizar, ficava de costas pro chão.

Que desgraça.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se debater o bastante pra chegar mais perto e poder ver aquela comoção toda, viu uma cópia de si mesmo sendo levantada na maca por dois socorristas. Começou a surtar né, porque que merda era aquela? Até olhou pras próprias roupas pra confirmar se eram as mesmas que a cópia estava vestindo, e eram sim. Calça jeans rasgada, camiseta branca, blusa de flanela verde amarrada na cintura. Não tinha erro, era ele mesmo estabanado em cima daquela maca. Mergulhou no ar, balançando os braços e as pernas até alcançar todo mundo lá embaixo. Tentou olhar bem de perto pra própria cara ali, mas só conseguia ver um pouco do seu perfil esquerdo, cheio de sangue, os socorristas não saiam da frente. E estavam colocando ele pra dentro da ambulância, fechando as portas! Tentou agarrar um deles pelo braço, mas a sua mão passou direto, como se fosse a de um fantasma!

Começou a berrar, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém respondia, parecia que as pessoas não ouviam nada e só cochichavam entre si. Começou a ter umas lembranças surreais de um carro vermelho vindo na sua direção ao som de pneus freando, uma dor imensa na cabeça, pessoas gritando. Olhou pra direção de onde o carro tinha vindo e deu de cara com uma lata velha vermelha atravessada no meio da rua, a porta do motorista escancarada. Perto dali, um homem de jaqueta marrom falando desesperado com um policial: _"Ele apareceu do nada!"_ , _"Eu tentei frear mas ele se jogou na frente!"_ e _"Eu não tava em alta velocidade não!"_ o cara dizia tentando convencer o policial. Sentiu muito ódio porque as coisas começaram subitamente a fazer sentido.

Ele tinha sido atropelado.

E morto.

Aquele cara era o motorista.

E ele tava dirigindo com o pé enfiado no acelerador, sim! Não conseguiu nem frear a tempo.

Lembrou do menino da bola e olhou ao redor, surtando de medo de dar de cara com a criatura estabanada no chão, morta que nem ele. Lá na calçada, abraçado a uma mulher – a mãe? – ele estava chorando, visivelmente assustado. Era uma coisinha de nada aquele menino, como que o deixaram sozinho pra jogar bola no meio da rua? Gente irresponsável.

Com menos ódio ele se virou pra direção onde a ambulância tinha ido. Foi tentar correr pra ir atrás, mas os pés pareciam patinar sem tocar o chão e o seu corpo ia se elevando, como se não houvesse gravidade. Conseguiu espiar entre a multidão a ambulância dobrando para a direita no cruzamento lá na frente. Agora já estava flutuando no ar de novo, parecia ser mais fácil se mexer se fingisse que estava nadando, então aos poucos ele foi ganhando impulso até estar praticamente voando atrás da ambulância.

A seguiu até o hospital, viu retirarem a maca com o seu corpo em cima e entrarem nas portas dianteiras do edifício. Foi voando atrás, afobado pra entender porque o trouxeram pra lá. Ele não estava morto? Não tem que levar os corpos de acidentes violentos pro IML? É normal esse negócio de vir pro hospital? Se encheu de esperanças porque talvez ele não tava morto não, né?

Estranha essa coisa de ser fantasma, não fazia ideia de como agir daqui pra frente, não veio nenhum anjo da guarda, guia espiritual, esqueleto com foice buscar ele que nem nos filmes. Tudo balela, nenhuma boa alma pra explicar pra ele como funcionava a tal vida após a morte. Só restava ficar perto do próprio corpo e tentar entender como funcionava isso tudo.

Mas ao tentar atravessar a parede do hospital – que nem os fantasmas dos filmes – deu de cara com uma parede sólida. Não conseguia entrar! Insistiu mais umas vezes, empurrando com as mãos, chutando, tentando enfiar a cabeça pra dentro da parede. Nada dava certo. Começou a se sentir besta.

E foi assim que, horas depois, frustrado e sem paciência, ficou aqui flutuando no céu, circulando o hospital bem devagarinho, tentando encontrar o próprio corpo através das janelas. Só havia quartos do outro lado, camas com pacientes descansando, muitos conectados a máquinas que monitoravam as suas condições físicas e todos grudados a bolsas de soro.

Em nenhum deles ele estava.

– Então eu sou um fantasma mesmo. – Disse em voz alta, perdendo todas as esperanças.

– Pim, pom. Pim, pom. Piiiiim, pom! Você entendeu rápido, até que você é esperto, Yusuke!

– Mas quê?!

Se virou pra trás, cagado de medo, afinal até agora ninguém tinha falado com ele. Primeiro viu um par de pés calçando coturnos vermelhos, meia-calça e saia pretas, blusa rosa de mangas longas e finalmente, o rosto de uma garota bonita sorrindo, da idade dele talvez, com cabelos azuis amarrados e olhos cor-de-rosa. Bem estranha ela, ainda mais porque flutuava que nem ele, mas montada em um remo. Estava perto, uns metros acima, a imagem dela parecia muito nítida, diferente da de si que quando olhava pros próprios braços os via meio que em tons fracos, como se tivessem transparência.

– É porque você ainda não tem muita consciência do seu corpo astral, então a sua forma aparece assim fraquiiinha. Você precisa se concentrar mais nas coisas, a realidade aqui é muito mais maleável do que no plano físico. – Ela disse como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos dele.

– Não é bem ouvir pensamentos, Yusuke. Tá mais pra um _feeling_ que você projeta e me dá a impressão do que você tá pensando.

– Tá, vamo com calma aí! Quem é você?! E que papo é esse?!

– Eu sou a Botan e vim te ajudar na passagem! Sou uma guia espiritual, as religiões têm muitos nomes pro tipo de trabalho que eu faço, certeza que você já ouviu algum: anjo da guarda, valquíria, shinigami, mas o termo real é psicopomp-

– Ei, ei! Então você chegou bem tarde, heim garota! Faz horas que eu tô aqui dando de cara com a parede e não consigo entrar nesse hospital pra ver pra onde me levaram!

– Não faz nem meia hora desde que você foi atropelado, o tempo parece passar mais rápido aqui pra quem não tá acostumado. Vem comigo!

Ela o pegou pelo braço e saiu voando em disparada, em direção à parede do hospital. Yusuke fechou os olhos em pânico, esperando o baque com a parede, que nunca veio. Quando os abriu novamente, estavam atravessando muitas salas e quartos, suas formas passando no meio de móveis, pessoas, como se não houvesse nada no caminho.

– O que eu tô fazendo agora é tipo ter bastante convicção pra onde eu quero ir! Você precisa aprender isso, é o básico pra se movimentar aqui no mundo espiritual. Você projeta a sua vontade e ela acontece, entendeu? Mas tem alguns lugares que são protegidos e nem sempre conseguimos entrar, só com ajuda de alguém de dentro. O hospital é um deles, mas antes você não passava porque é besta mesmo hahaha!

– Ô garota, nada de engraçado esse negócio! Você tá ruim pra guia e de espiritual você não tem nada!

Ela parou abruptamente em uma sala muito iluminada, cheia de equipamentos e pessoas em jalecos, toucas e luvas. Médicos. No meio, estirado em uma mesa de cirurgia, estava um Yusuke que mais parecia um boneco de borracha, tipo um daqueles que usou na universidade pra treinar primeiros socorros. A pele extremamente pálida contra as luzes fluorescentes, a máscara de oxigênio claramente forçando ar nos seus pulmões fazendo seu peito se expandir e contrair mecanicamente. O topo da sua cabeça estava escondido atrás de um tecido verde esticado por grampos, onde duas pessoas meio curvadas trabalhavam atentamente. Do outro lado estava seu cérebro exposto, sendo retalhado por médicos? Bizarro se observar naquele estado, não parecia consigo mesmo, apesar de ser exatamente igual em todos os sentidos. Sentiu dentro de si um vazio imenso e parecia que seus olhos estavam queimando, prontos para derramar lágrimas.

– Ei… Calma. Aquele é o seu corpo. É só um veículo de você. O _você_ de verdade é essa consciência que tá comigo aqui agora.

O consolo que ela estava tentando oferecer não chegou nem perto de acalmar o que ele estava sentido.

– Eu não morri então?

– Você teve duas paradas cardiorrespiratórias a caminho do hospital, mas conseguiram te ressuscitar. O acidente foi bastante violento, você sofreu traumatismo cranioencefálico e agora tá em cirurgia pra removerem um coágulo sanguíneo.

– Eu vou morrer? Por que você tá aqui?!

– A morte é um processo, Yusuke. Nós morremos aos poucos todos os dias. Eu vim aqui te ajudar na passagem e ela pode ser pros dois lados. Você pode voltar, mas também pode ir. O corpo tá ligado ao espírito e vice-versa. Quando um deles sofre algum trauma, esse trauma também se manifesta no outro. Os médicos tão tentando curar o seu corpo e nós tamos tentando curar o seu espírito.

– Como assim? Nós quem? Você não tá fazendo nada em mim.

– Tem muitas coisas pra te explicar, se você quiser ouvir. Mas o mais importante agora é você entender que você não tá sozinho. A sua vida tá entrelaçada com a de muitas pessoas mais. Não é por acaso que você é filho dos seus pais, primo dos seus primos e amigo dos seus amigos. Juntos, vocês tem uma missão coletiva. Não é destino nem nada, é mais como uma inclinação a fazer determinado tipo de coisa, algo que vem naturalmente a vocês entende?

– Não. Você fala demais e nem metade do que sai dessa sua matraca faz sentido.

– Hahaha, olha, o que eu quero dizer é que tem pessoas que precisam de você. Você faz parte da história delas e elas da sua. E a história ainda não acabou. Você pode viver, se aceitar ajuda, e eu tô aqui pra oferecer essa ajuda.

Olhou novamente para o seu corpo deitado na mesa de operação. Lembrou da Atsuko jogada no chão da sala naquela terça-feira passada, garrafas e copos ao redor, apagada de bêbada, a luz da TV refletindo nos rastros de lágrimas quase secas que marcavam as bochechas. Lembrou da Keiko, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, olhos castanhos cheios de raiva antes de virar as costas e caminhar pra longe dele. Lembrou do Raizen sentado de cabeça baixa, tão magro que os ossos dos ombros eram visíveis através da camisa que usava. Lembrou do idiota do Kuwabara com os punhos sangrando e suor pingando da testa.

– O que eu preciso fazer? Sei que não tem esse esquema de ajuda grátis.

* * *

Eles estavam agora na ala da maternidade, olhando através do vidro onde as caminhas de bebê ficavam. Devia ter uns trinta bebês ali, todos deitados de barriga pra cima, esperneando e reinando que nem uns monstrinhos. Perto de cada um, as vezes do lado, as vezes um pouco acima, havia espíritos. Todos diferentes entre si; alguns tinham formas humanas, mulheres, homens, crianças também; havia alguns em forma de animais, pássaros, gatos, tinha até um que era um grilo, mas do tamanho de um cachorro grande; Yusuke riu, porque deve ser meio bosta ter um espírito animal em forma de grilo, mas fazer o que né. Alguns não tinham forma nenhuma, eram só uma espécie de mancha colorida ou iluminada.

Havia também outros espíritos nos cantos da sala, esses todos tinham uma forma humanoide, mas as vezes tinham chifres na testa, orelhas de bicho no topo da cabeça. A cor da pele variava entre tons de azul e verde também.

– Essas formas astrais que as entidades assumem são bem maleáveis. Dá pra moldar o corpo astral conforme a própria vontade, mas sempre tem uma preferida que é mais fácil de manter porque é mais familiar. Elas também tem a ver com muitas coisas, tipo vidas passadas e tal, mas basicamente a escolhida sempre é a forma necessária pro recém-nascido compreender.

Essa Botan até que já tava conseguindo explicar direitinho, mas ela usava muitas palavras que ele não tinha certeza do significado, tipo espírito, alma, forma astral. Soava tudo como a mesma coisa pra ele, mas a Botan tagarelava como se cada um dos termos fossem diferentes entre si, bem específicos. Ela havia dito que o lugar em que estavam agora era também chamado de plano astral, que é pra onde as pessoas vão quando morrem. _"É o mundo espiritual, onde os espíritos habitam"_ , ela tinha dito como se ele fosse abestado. Dã! Só que ela também falou que na verdade todas as pessoas vivas existem nesse plano também, que o espírito existe em vários planos ao mesmo tempo.

– E por que eu não conseguia ver essa galera antes? Quando eu tava lá na avenida onde me atropelaram, não tinha nada disso.

– É que depende da sua vibração. Como você tinha recém-saído do corpo com consciência, você ainda não tava acostumado e essas coisas passaram batido. Agora que a sua vibração tá mais alta, você consegue enxergar outros espíritos que vibram na mesma intensidade ou então em uma maior que a sua.

– "Vibrar" tipo aquele papo de "good vibes"?

– Tipo isso! Tudo é movimento, Yusuke. O nosso espírito vibra em diversas frequências. Tem seres que existem em planos vibracionais mais baixos ou mais altos, e dependendo da "vibe" eles conseguem aparecer ou não em planos específicos. – Botan disse sinalizando aspas com os dedos pra marcar as palavras.

– Todos esses espíritos aqui são bons? Ou tem maus?

– Humm… Esse negócio de bom ou mau é complicado. Os espíritos que tão aqui tem uma vibração mais alta, mais rápida. E isso ajuda em processos de cura ou de modificação. Eles tão aqui pra ajudar os bebês, assim como eu tô aqui pra ajudar você. Dá pra dizer que eles são bons, sim, no sentido tradicional.

– Você é uma morta então? Essa galera toda aí tá morta também?

– Eita, você não entendeu nada? Não, os vivos também habitam o plano espiritual. O espírito habita vários planos vibracionais ao mesmo tempo, lembra? Alguns ali da sala são desencarnados sim, mas nem todos. Tá vendo aqueles nos cantos da sala? Todos eles tão ligados a um corpo, são viv-

– Puta merda garota, você fala demais! Não dá pra cortar esse discursinho filosófico, não?

– Mas credo. Eu, heim! Eu tava tentando ser atenciosa, mas você nem merece. Pega aí no meu remo e tenta não surtar, então.

Botan nem esperou ele pegar nada, ela saiu em disparada e só deu tempo dele estender o braço e agarrar o final do remo. Ia perguntar o que determinava que as suas mãos atravessassem uns objetos mas outros não, só que de repente, já não estavam no hospital. Era como se ele tivesse piscado e nessa fração de segundos imperceptíveis em que os olhos haviam fechado, tudo ao redor tinha mudado sem ele perceber. Eles estavam agora no meio de um lugar que parecia ser um quarto porque havia uma cama enorme à direita, com dossel e um monte de travesseiros e almofadas em cima. Tudo roxo. Era um quarto de garota, certeza.

Olhou ao redor devagar e achou estranho que apesar de estar cheio de coisas espalhadas – livros empilhados, caixas com etiquetas que ele não conseguia ler, várias folhas de papel num canto do chão, canetas e tinteiros em outro – o ambiente parecia organizado. Ele sentia uma sensação de aconchego ali, como se aquele monte de tralha que ocupava cada canto do quarto fizesse companhia e não deixasse espaço pra alguém se sentir solitário.

Foi virando a cabeça aos poucos e percebeu em uma das extremidades do ambiente duas estantes altas cheias de livros, com uma lareira no meio separando as duas. O fogo que queimava era bem azul, sem nenhum tom de amarelo ou vermelho. Muito bizarro. Mas na frente disso tudo, em uma poltrona branca bastante acolchoada, viu um par de pernas esticadas descansando cruzadas em um otomano. O encosto da poltrona era comprido e não permitia que ele visse o torso e rosto da pessoa sentada ali, mas as pernas vestiam meia-calça preta e os pés calçavam coturnos vermelhos. Olhou de soslaio para a Botan montada no remo flutuando ali do seu lado, e de fato, como ele lembrava, ela vestia a mesma coisa.

– Chega lá perto, espertão! – Ela disse de nariz empinado e boca torcida.

Yusuke foi pairando naquela direção, ressabiado com o que poderia encontrar. Deu a volta na poltrona bem devagar, mantendo a sua linha de visão nos coturnos, depois nos joelhos. Viu mãos apoiadas no colo, um relógio preto no pulso. Camiseta rosa de mangas compridas, mechas de cabelo azul caindo nas clavículas… e um rosto tranquilo, de olhos fechados, inclinado levemente para o lado.

Era uma cópia da Botan. Quer dizer, era o corpo dela ali, dormindo? Olhou pra trás para confirmar se era a mesma figura e sim, a Botan que estava lá sentada no remo – gargalhando da cara dele, que nem uma louca – era exatamente igual à que estava ali cochilando na poltrona.

– Esse treco aqui é você?

– Eu mesma, meu amor. Botan Ōru, a seu dispor!

– Então você é viva?

– Sou sim, nesse momento tô só trabalhando aqui no astral. Meu espírito saiu do corpo pra te encontrar.

– Você consegue fazer isso quando quer?

– Todas as pessoas vivas conseguem. Na verdade, quando a gente dorme, o nosso espírito sai por aí e faz um monte de coisas no plano astral. Encontra uma penca de gente, viaja, aprende. Nossos sonhos são tipo resquícios desses passeios. A diferença é que eu tenho treinamento pra lembrar do que eu faço e também pra sair quando eu quero.

– Então tá acontecendo a mesma coisa comigo agora? Eu tô dormindo na cirurgia mas meu espírito não tá lá?

– Sim, mas você tá bastante debilitado. Você não vai conseguir fazer isso, por exemplo!

De repente uma espécie de névoa envolveu o corpo de Botan, se fixando em seu torso, até começar a se solidificar em um tom de rosa. Num passe de mágica as roupas que ela usava se transformaram em um _kimono_ tradicional cor-de-rosa, com _geta_ vermelha, _tabi_ branco e tudo mais.

– Legal, né? Como eu te disse, a gente consegue fazer quase tudo conforme a nossa vontade aqui. Mas pra manter isso, precisa de um pouquinho de prática.

– Mas péra aí, você é uma desocupada que dorme no meio da tarde de uma quarta-feira e por coincidência resolveu me catar lá no hospital?

– Ah tá, porque você zanzar no meio da rua em plena quarta às duas da tarde é ser bem ocupado, né?

– Garota, eu não sou besta não. Já tô sacando que daqui a pouco você vai vir com algum papo de que tava tudo escrito, que eu tenho uma missão e que é por isso que tô tendo essa experiência quase-morte!

– Hahaha, mas eu falei que você até que era esperto! Não é tão maquiavélico assim como você disse, mas sim, essa experiência tem um motivo.

– Olha, eu não curto esse esquema de religião e tal, não vou voltar pra passar uma mensagem de luz e virar monge nem nada disso.

– Vish, não dava pra você ser monge nem se quisesse muito, Yusuke. Eu tô aqui pra te ajudar, mas a gente nem sabia que você ia se quebrar todo hoje. Foi bem inesperado, quem diria que você ia salvar uma criancinha fofa daquelas, heim?! Você assim todo _bad boy_ , só fazendo merda a vida inteira hahaha.

Franziu a cara, irritado com ela. Ela não sabia de nada da vida dele, do pai que foi embora sem explicação deixando pra trás uma mãe solteira, perdida... que eventualmente se encontrou no fundo das garrafas de saquê. Do avô falido, teimoso, mergulhando em dívidas e na depressão que oscilava entre vitimismo e autopunição. Da namorada linda, tão melhor que ele, metódica, cheia de planos pro futuro, planos que já não o incluíam mais. Tudo sempre dando errado, uma merda atrás da outra se acumulando em raiva dentro do peito, até transbordar toda vez que ele catava o Kuwabara e saiam por aí espatifando os punhos no nariz dos outros.

Tremeu de raiva, as mãos fechando com força envoltas por uma aura azul que parecia flamejar como o fogo que queimava na lareira do quarto. Queria sumir sair dali, esquecer aquilo de mundo espiritual e alma e astral, baita papo de mané. Grandes merda, isso mudava o quê? Ainda tinha os mesmos problemas, mesmas preocupações, mesmos arrependimentos.

Se encheu do familiar ímpeto de sair socando o que tivesse pela frente. As mãos voaram em direção à Botan sentada naquela poltrona, dormindo tão tranquila, em meio a um quarto cheio de fru-fru, claramente de família que tinha grana e cagava e andava pra gente que nem ele. Ela não sabia de nada. Nada!

As mãos atravessaram o corpo dela e o impulso que usou pra empurrá-la acabou o jogando pro outro lado do quarto, passando através de mobília, livros, caixas, como se nada existisse no caminho. Agora parecia óbvio que ela não iria ter acordado e esse inferno acabado. Mas precisava ter tentado, de qualquer forma. Levou as mãos ao rosto, agoniado. Em um instante Botan estava ao seu lado, tentando ficar na frente de seu campo de visão. As mãos dela aflitas gesticulando, como se quisesse encostar nele e estivesse incerta. Deu as costas pra ela. Foda-se essa garota!

– Aiii, me desculpa, Yusuke. Eu nunca sei a hora de calar a boca mesmo, sempre falo besteira tentando quebrar o gelo. Eu estraguei tudo, me desculpa! É que eu tô muito nervosa. E triste. E preocupada com você! Eu ainda não peguei o jeito desse negócio de ser guia espiritual, tá? Me desculpa, por favor.

Percebeu movimento no seu lado esquerdo e voltou o olhar para o corpo da Botan lá longe. Agora tinha um gato sentado no colo dela. Peludo, marrom, gordo, com os olhos verdes vidrados observando ele. O gato girou ao redor de si mesmo duas vezes, preparando pra se deitar. Sentiu uma vibração ao redor de si, um ronronado que vinha do bichano mas que não tinha som nenhum. Ótimo, mais uma bizarrice pra Botan começar a tagarelar explicações que ele nem tinha paciência de ouvir.

– Aquele ali é o Ogro. Ele é o meu espírito familiar, como aqueles que você viu lá no hospital.

Embalado no ronronar do gato, sentia a raiva se esvaecendo, diminuindo em ondas que pareciam estar em consonância com a vibração. Foi ficando leve, aquela aura azul ao seu redor já não crepitava como antes, tipo uma labareda descontrolada; agora ela pairava ao seu redor como uma segunda pele, brilhando em um azul-claro quase branco em alguns pontos do seu corpo.

– Aquele negócio de que gato equilibra e limpa ambiente é verdade, então? – Perguntou à Botan, mantendo o contato visual com os olhos verdes do bicho balofo.

– É sim. Como você sabe?

– Tenho um amigo que é desses que assiste vídeo de gato o dia inteiro no Youtube. Ele sempre me fala isso.

Botan riu baixo, só que podia sentir vindo dela uma sensação que parecia ser de melancolia. Era estranho porque do lado de onde estava o gato ele percebia claramente uma leve pressão que fluía no ambiente, como se o próprio ar estivesse massageando o seu corpo. Era gostoso. Aos poucos essa pressão foi tomando conta de todo o quarto, num fluxo contínuo. Mas conseguia identificar perto de si um ponto que parecia estar cheio de nós, onde o ronronar esbarrava e precisava fazer força pra atravessar. Era a Botan. Conseguia detectar que era ela, mesmo sem olhar em sua direção. Teve uma certeza súbita que naquele momento ela estava pensando sobre o que ele havia recordado antes: as lembranças da Atsuko, Raizen e Keiko que passaram pela sua cabeça na explosão de raiva. Não conseguia racionalizar direito o porque de ter tanta certeza, mas era uma impressão tão grande que só podia estar certa. E Botan estava triste, arrependida, insegura.

– Você me desculpa, Yusuke? Quero ser sua amiga.

Se virou pra ela, finalmente. Os seus olhos eram bem grandes e brilhantes, as extremidades inclinadas levemente para cima. Tinham uma cor rosa-clara mas bem no centro, ao redor da pupila, havia um anel esverdeado. Pareciam com os do gato. Ela até usava aqueles riscos de maquiagem em cima da pálpebra que a Keiko chamava de "gatinho".

– Deixa pra lá, vai. Podemos ser _migas,_ sua tonta. – Yusuke riu revirando os olhos, torcendo pra que ela parasse com a melancolia que sentia pulsar vindo dela.

Botan gargalhou e ele não conseguiu evitar o riso que escapou da sua garganta em resposta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tô sem beta reader pra ajudar a identificar os erros ortográficos e de concordância que podem ter passado batidos, então já peço desculpas. Quem quiser se candidatar, mande mensagem._

 _Na falta de fanfics novas de YYH pra ler e com medo da morte lenta desse fandom, resolvi misturar um monte de ideias e o resultado inicial tá aqui. Escrever essa fic tem sido empolgante, já tenho o segundo capítulo quase pronto e pretendo postar em breve._

 _Obrigada pela leitura!_


End file.
